MLB Masquerade Ball Story
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Jade Turtle, and Queen Bee are invited to a ball in order to thank them for their heroic actions for Paris. I have no idea where this story is headed, so it is rated T for possible teenage love and teenage angst in the near future.
1. Part 1

**Ladybug/Marinette's P.O.V.**

"Ladybug!" I turned around to see Mayor Bourgeois. With my yoyo securely attached to the lamp post near by I swung down towards the politician.

"What's up Mayor Bourgeois?" I asked, curious of why I was called away from patrol. He pulled out something from his bag and held out five envelopes. A red one, a black one, a green one, an orange one, and a yellow one.

"I am inviting you and your teammates to a ball at the Grand Paris Hotel. This dance is a thank you to you and your team for saving Paris countless times. I get that Hawkmoth is still out there, but it couldn't hurt to say thank you for what you all have done so far," He explained. My eyes widened. I took the envelopes, clearly holding the information of the ball inside.

"Uh, thanks! I'm sure we can find time within our busy schedules outside the masks to come and party," I said with a smile. My yoyo went off. I opened it to see the kitty calling. "Excuse me, Chat Noir is calling."

"Of course," He said with a nod.

"Thanks again!" I called. I turned away to answer the call. Soon his face popped up on the screen. "Hey Kitty."

"M'Lady! You are okay! You are late to the rendezvous point that the team usually meets up at after patrol," He said, clearly relieved. I giggled.

"Silly kitty. Mayor Bourgeois stopped me on my way back. Tell everyone not to leave, and I'll be right there!" I told him. He nodded and hung up. I threw my yoyo and swung on top of a roof and ran in the direction of our meet up spot.

Once I got to the building ahead, I could clearly see Rena Rouge and Jade Turtle at it again. Queen Bee was fixing her hair and Chat Noir was trying to calm down the Fox and Turtle. I swung my yoyo at Rena's hand as it tried to smack Jade's face. It wrapped around her hand in time and they all brought their attention to me. I rolled my eyes and jumped on to the roof.

"M'Lady!" Chat Noir called, bringing my fingers to his lips. I smirked.

"Hey Kitty. Now start explaining what happened...this time," I asked Chat Noir.

"Well shelly was pulling my hair and touching my tail!" Rena Rouge complained.

"No offense, Rena, but I asked Chat," I said, turning to him. He explained everything.

"Well, Rena is right, he pulled her tail, nothing to do with her hair, but Rena started it with her usual banters, which are harmless, we even bantered during our first year as partners," Chat Noir explained.

"Yeah, but it was playful between us, they dislike each other," I claimed.

"That's the understatement of the year," Rena Rouge commented.

"FINALLY! Something we can agree on!" Jade Turtle exclaimed, glaring at the fox.

"OMG WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Queen Bee exclaimed, pointing to the envelopes in my arms. I giggled.

"Here!" I started handing them out, giving each of them the envelopes that has their color on it. Queen Bee tore hers open and squealed.

"Are you serious! Mayor Bourgeois invited us to a ball?!" She squealed. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Jade Turtle all looked at me before opening theirs. I smiled.

"The ball is to say thank you for what we have accomplished with saving Paris so far, Monsieur Bourgeois realises that Hawkmoth isn't defeated, but its for everything we've done up to this moment," I explained. Queen Bee and Rena Rouge both squealed in delight.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get dressed up with our suits on, and without raising suspicion to any designers or tailors?" Jade asked.

"I happen to know a designer who won't tell a thing, me. Everything I wear outside the mask is handmade by me! So I can design our dresses and suits," I explained. My answer seemed to satisfy Jade, as he smiled. "After next weeks patrol, I'll take measurements from each of you. That way I can get started. They will match our suits and I will create masks, so we don't have to be transformed," I added.

"Cool! I get to be next to my Bugaboo outside patrol and battle!" Chat Noir exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Maybe she'll even let me dance with her!" Chat looked at me pleading. I sent him a sly smile.

"Maybe...if you can behave yourself."

"I don't intend to dishonor a lady's wishes Bugaboo. Especially yours!" He said, kissing my fingertips again. I pulled them away and pushed him away by his nose.

"I gotta go. Our attire for this dance won't create itself," I said before swinging home.


	2. Part 2

**Ladybug/Marinette's P.O.V.**

The following week, we all met up after patrol. I brought a messenger bag that held a pencil, a red notebook and my measuring tape. I measured Queen Bee and Rena Rouge first, since I was an expert at measuring girls. Surprising to me, Rena Rouge's measurements are the same as Alya's. I brushed it off, I never spend too much time on the topic of who's behind the masks of my teammates. I did Rena Rouge first, then Queen Bee. Jade Turtle volunteered to go after the Queen. Measuring Chat Noir was bliss, almost as if he had done this kind of thing before, but again, as soon as the thought entered my mind, I pushed it out.

"Did you need help getting your measurements, M'lady?" Chat asked.

"No thanks, Kitty. I already know mine by heart. Anyway I already have the designs for the suits and dresses," I claimed, pulling them out of the bag. I handed them to each of them.

"Wow, you are actually going to make these?! They are amazing and no doubt will be beautiful!" Rena exclaimed, after looking at Queen Bee's dress and her's.

"The suits are pawsome bugaboo!" Chat commented. Then he walked up to me and leaned in to me ear. "We've been partners for three years and you've failed to mention that you design clothes M'lady, let alone failed to mention how amazing you are at it!" He whispered into my ear.

"Well, I've never needed to, alley cat," I responded, giggling at my partner.

"What are you two talking about that must be so secret?" Queen Bee asked.

"Oh nothing," I said before ruffling Chat Noir's hair up even more. He pouted. I smirked and took the design of his suit from his claws. Then I collected the others and put them all back into my bag. I threw my bag over my shoulder and said goodbye to my teammates. Chat kissed my finger tips, Rena and Queen Bee hugged me, and Jade gave me a fist bump. I ran across rooftops to make my way home. After I landed in my room, I de-transformed. I put the measurements in my sketch book, with the original design copies.

"Wow, you are really dedicated to this aren't you Marinette?" I heard the small feminine voice come from behind me. I looked over to the right a bit to see Tikki, my kwamii. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Yep! I can't believe Mayor Bourgeois personally invited my Teammates and Ladybug to a ball! This will be so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"But Marinette! What about the fact that your class has also been invited to the ball," I froze at Tikki's words and sighed.

"I guess Marinette will just have to sit this party out then."

"But what about Alya? You know she'll end up dragging you to the ball," Tikki pointed out.

"The lives of Marinette and Ladybug are too much for me to handle," I sighed laying my head down onto my desk.

"Uh, did you just say...Ladybug?!" I turned to see Alya at my trap door. Tikki and I shared a scared look.

"Uh, maybe?!" I replied. Alya sighed.

"Let me guess you are Ladybug?" She asked, I sighed and nodded. To my surprise, she squealed.

"OMG I was struggling to telling you that I am Rena Rouge and now that I know that you are Ladybug, I can tell you and it isn't much of a burden to hold anymore. In fact I was coming to tell you that I couldn't go to the ball with you because of the invitations from the mayor to Rena Rouge and Ladybug and our teammates but now I know both Alya and Marinette can't and-"

"ALYA! Breathe! I may be Ladybug, but I don't need you passing out on me from lack of oxygen. Also, thank the miraculous that you are Rena because then I wouldn't know how to tell you that I wasn't going as Marinette," I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes before we burst out in giggles.

"Wow, we sure are best friends!" Alya exclaimed.

"Right?! How many best friends keep secrets of becoming superheroes, and only have the other find out three years later?!" I asked her.

"Only to find out that the best friend is one of her teammates from the past two years!" She responded before we fell into an unstoppable fit of laughter. It took about 20 minutes for us to calm down enough. "So are those the accessories?"

"Yeah, besides our miraculouses, I decided to create accessories that were designed to complement the suits, dresses, and miraculouses," I explained. She nodded.

"Do you want help with the accessories and sewing of our clothing?" Alya asked.

"Yes please!" I responded, desperately.


	3. Part 3

~ Third Person's View ~

After two weeks full of sewing and crafting, Alya and Marinette finally assembled the gowns and suits, along with the complementing accessories. Alya carefully folded the clothing into Marinette's Ladybug tote, for patrol, while Marinette gathered what she needed for the final measurements and touch-ups. Patrols lately have turned into more of an excuse to hang out and gossip. Ladybug still liked to run to the Eiffel Tower and take a look over the city before meeting up with the team at sunset. This time when she swung on the rendezvous point, Ladybug landed next to Rena Rouge, startling everyone, except the fox of course. They were all used to Ladybug landing next to Cat Noir. Ladybug and Rena Rouge giggled.

"Me-ouch! Why'd you land next to her, M'lady?" Cat Noir asked.

"Why not?" Both girls asked, before erupting into a fit of giggles once again.

"Ooooh! WHAT'S IN THE TOTE?!" Queen Bee asked. Rena Rouge reached in and pulled out her personal foxy dress. Ladybug pulled out a yellow gown and handed it to Queen Bee before passing the boys their suits.

"It's so glittery!" Queen Bee squealed after unfolding her gown. Rena giggled while I smiled fondly.

"I just need to see how well it fits and if I need to make adjustments," Ladybug explained to her team.

"Want some help Ladybug?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Sure," Ladybug replied, letting out a breathless laugh.

"Can I request M'lady doing my adjustments?" Cat Noir asked.

"Of course kitty," Ladybug chuckled. Rena Rouge was smirking behind her spotted teammate. "Here's a mask to cover up your identity, since these outfits were meant for our civilian selves. Go change behind that chimney," Ladybug ordered the cat, who simply nodded.

Rena Rouge got to work on Jade Turtle, despite her wishes. She and Ladybug decided to work on Queen Bee's dress together after the boys went home. They used the fact that they wanted the boys to be surprised at Queen Bee in her dress and so no one except them superheroines would see the imperfections of the way the dress fit around Queen Bee, if there were spots where it didn't fit right, that is.

Jade and Cat came back to them in their suits with their makeshift masks on. Of course, the first thing they did was complain about how itchy the masks were, while complementing the comfy choice in fabric. The girls all just rolled their eyes before grabbing the supplies to make any needed adjustments.

"Their not the masks for the ball, not the full mask anyway. I have to wrap the fabric around it after making sure it fits around your eyes correctly. Now, stop complaining and stand still Kitty," Ladybug ordered him.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun! I get to order Mr. Turtle around for a bit, of course just to adjust a few things. Thankfully, my best friend both in and outside the mask has an eye for fashion and has talked my ear off about it, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this properly. SO stand up straight and arms out, I got to make some adjustments Shelly," Rena Rouge teased. Jade scowled at her.

"You are a pain, you know that?" Jade asked. Ladybug snorted, having heard the conversation from where she was working on Cat Noir's suit. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Sorry," Ladybug apologized to her teammates before turning back to adjusting Cat Noir's suit.

"What was so funny, M'lady?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh, nothing kitty," Ladybug responded. Rena gave her a look before going back to work. About 10 minutes later, the boys were done and after changing back to their normal clothing, suiting backup, and handing the suits back to Ladybug, who neatly folded them and put them back into her ladybug print tote.

"Good night, M'lady," Cat Noir spoke, kissing her knuckles before leaping away towards his secret home/mansion.

"Bye dudes," Jade said before taking his leave.

"Okay, now lets work on your gown, Queen Bee," Ladybug said. Queen Bee went to go change while the two other heroines got set up. After about 30 minutes of gossiping and adjusting the dress, the three superheroines said their farewells and headed to their respected homes.

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

After quietly making my way into my bedroom and de-transforming, I went and started to create the sleeves for each of the mask shapes. I stayed up late until Tikki ordered me to go to bed, with the masks only needing to be assembled. I ended up being late to school the next morning as usual.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been working to create the dresses and suits. Not sew them, but sketch/draw and color them. Plus, I've got a blog to run and I had school work.**


	4. Part 4

**Alya's P.O.V. ~**

Marinette was late again. We even had time to get sleep last night after patrol. Wow, I still can't believe my best friend is Ladybug. I wonder if we will ever tell the others who we are. She and I really need to talk.

 **Adrien's P.O.V. ~**

Marinette was late again. I hope she got enough sleep last night. I know I didn't last night's ordeal. Ladybug was acting weird, and Rena Rouge was in on it. Do they have a secret that they are keeping from the rest of us?

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

Late, again. I sat at my spot after apologizing for interrupting class. I sighed and pulled out my tablet to take notes on what was on the board. A piece of paper slid into my line of sight. I looked over at Alya before opening it.

"Late, again? We had time after patrol to sleep you know" Alya had written.

"Stayed up to create the designs for the masks. I only have to put them together," Marinette responded before sliding it back. When she didn't get the paperback, she glanced at Alya, who was smiling in excitement. I grinned. Soon the bell rang.

"You know Halloween is coming up," Alya started, as we walked to our next class.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"We should dress up as each other! You be Rena Rouge and I'll be Ladybug!" Alya suggested.

"I like that. Plus, you're more of a Ladybug fan than me. I am more into Rena Rouge," I added, winking at her best friend who giggled.

"What's so funny?" We turned around to see Adrien and Nino.

"Nothing," I responded. I found channeling my Ladybug around Adrien keeps my nerves at bay.

"We were just discussing our Halloween costumes.

"Who are you going to be?" Nino asked.

"Alya is going to be Ladybug and I am going to be Rena Rouge," I explained.

"Hmm, maybe I'll dress up as Cat Noir to go with Alya's Ladybug," Nino winked at his girlfriend. I just rolled her eyes in amusement.

"C'mon, I've already been late to one class, don't want to be late to another," I claimed before heading to class. Adrien ran up next to me while Alya and Nino followed.

"Maybe I could be Jade Turtle for Halloween," Adrien suggested.

"But it doesn't seem that he and Rena Rouge get along," I thought out loud before gasping dramatically. "Are you trying to say you don't like me?!" Adrien laughed.

"I like you don't worry. You'd be my best friend if that role wasn't already taken by Nino," Adrien responded.

"What about Chloe?" I asked. Chloe had gotten a lot nicer to others recently.

"Eh, she may be my childhood friend, but she was knocked down a few friendship pegs when I met Nino, Alya, and you," Adrien answered. They had made it into their next class and we sat down at their seats, and our best friends followed. The day went on pretty boring. After class Alya and I went to my house.

 **Third person's P.O.V. ~**

Marinette and Alya made their way upstairs to put together the masks.

"So what did you and Adrien talk about earlier?" Alya asked, sewing her mask sleeve onto her mask shape.

"When?"

"On our way to our second class."

"Oh he said he should be Jade Turtle, and I joked asking if he didn't like me. Of course, he then claimed that he did and I would be his best friend if Nino didn't already have the role," Marinette explained, working on Cat Noir's mask, having already finished mine.

"You know these masks are too plain for the ball," Alya claimed, finishing up her mask and reaching over for Jade Turtle's.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they look like ours which work for battle, but don't you think these ones could use a little more bling for the ball? At least the ones us girls will wear," Alya asked.

"Hmm, maybe I could add some fake jewels to our masks. How about you do Queen Bee's mask and I'll start sewing them onto our masks?" Marinette suggested. Alya nodded. Finished with Cat Noir's mask, Marinette stood up and got out the sew on fake jewels and started sewing some black ones on the black spots on her mask. Alya switched to Queen Bee's mask when she finished with Jade Turtles.

"How about the boys? Shouldn't we add something more to their masks?" Alya asked.

"Yes, I'll find some fabric shine for you to add to them," Marinette answered, pausing in her work to go find them. **(A/N: I don't even know if there is such thing as fabric shine, I may have just made it up)** Tikki and Trixx were hovering over the masks of their chosen's.

"They look really good, Marinette," Trixx complimented.

"I agree, they look identical to the ones you guys wear in suits," Tikki added.

"Thanks, Trixx and Tikki!" Marinette thanked, bringing the fabric shine to her best friend. "Here."

"Thanks, Mari, now get back to making our masks bling!" They giggled. Marinette went back to sewing the black fake jewels onto her mask as Alya finished sewing Queen Bee's mask before switching to put the fabric shine on the boy's masks. They finished the masks, with the help of their Kwamiis, before dinner.


	5. Important Notice (Authors Note)

**Dear Readers,**

 **I start high school on Wednesday, so I will be busy and not able to update often...not that I update often now. I'm just saying it might be months before you get another update. This is me apologizing in advance for any and all delays.**

 **I love all you guys...seeing reviews and people following/favoriting my stories is pleasing. It lets me know I please the public. Thanks for sticking with me. I will write an update for each story as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow.**

 **This is directed to all the readers of MLB Masquerade Ball Story, Marinette's Long Lost Twin, and Princess Ladybug (Marinette).**

 **xoxo ~ J McCookie**


	6. Part 5

I am so sorry. I totally posted the 4th chapter of Princess Ladybug (Marinette) here instead of the true chapter for this story. I am so sorry! Well, here it is!

* * *

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

After dinner, Alya and I went upstairs to my room. We chatted a few minutes and then went up to the balcony.

"Tikki, spots on," I called on my transformation, Alya doing the same. Before leaping off into the night, we both received a call. I opened my yoyo, and Alya, now Rena Rouge, listened in.

"Hey team," Rena Rouge greeted.

"Rena Rouge? Ladybug? You guys are together?" Cat Noir asked, surprised. Rena and I locked eyes, before answering him, confused.

"There a problem?" Rena asked.

"Oh! I get it! Noir is jealous!" Queen Bee exclaimed through the receiver.

"N-no! I am not!"

"Oh, Cat Noir. I'm flattered. But I don't see you in that way. Plus, I have a boyfriend," Rena teasingly rejected.

"Shut up fox. I don't like you in that way either," He replied.

"So fox, what's your boyfriend's name?" Carapace asked.

"His name starts with an 'N'," I started.

"You finish that and I am throwing you off the Eiffel Tower, bug,' Rena Rouge threatened. I gulped and giggled nervously.

"Why'd you call, kitty?" I asked.

"Well, I think we need to meet."

"No duh, it's patrol," Queen Bee responded.

"I mean, M'lady, you are acting different and it seems like you and the fox are hiding something from the rest of the team," Cat Noir admitted. My eyes widened and Rena, whose eyes also were wide, and I locked gazes.

"Meet you at the meetup spot?" I asked. They all agreed and hung up.

"So, what are we going to tell them?" Rena Rouge asked.

"The truth, we managed to find out each other's identities by accident," I answered. Rena looked genuinely shocked.

"Won't they get mad?"

"Well, we'll deal with that when the time comes," I answered. She nodded. We took off toward the meeting spot.

Third Person's P.O.V. ~

They stopped a roof away, seeing their teammates already there. They shared a look and sighed.

"Rena Rouge, Ladybug. You two going to just stand there or are you going to come over?" They turned to see Queen Bee looking at them. Carapace and Cat Noir turned their heads towards us. Ladybug looked over at Rena Rouge.

"What do you think? Should we head over?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know. I am not ready for our secret to get out to the others yet," Rena Rouge claimed.

"What secret?" Carapace asked. We looked at our teammates.

"I guess it will get out at some point," Ladybug muttered to Rena Rouge. The fox nodded in agreement.

"Care to clue us in?" Queen Bee asked. Ladybug cleared her throat.

"When I was working on the accessories, suits, and gowns, I was talking to my Kwamii. Rena, as her civilian self, walked in on me. So we managed to accidentally find out who each other were under the masks. We're actually best friends under the masks," Ladybug explained.

"I am hurt. I get that it was an accident but, M'lady, I feel like we should've revealed ourselves first," Cat Noir whined. Ladybug and Rena Rouge rolled their eyes.

"Well, why not reveal ourselves now?" Ladybug asked. Everyone looked at her shocked. "What?"

"It's just, you usually say no to revealing ourselves," Carapace elaborated.

"Oh."

"What if we guess each other's identities?" Rena Rouge suggested.

"Like, we do things or tell something that can reveal our civilian selves, and everyone else guesses?" Queen Bee asked. Rena nodded.

"Okay, Ladybug goes first," Carapace says. Everyone else nodded. Ladybug sighed.

"Fine," Ladybug sighed. "I'm an aspiring fashion designer. I am super clumsy out of the suit. I still stand up to bullies outside the suit. I also have to channel my inner Ladybug confidence around my crush in order to even have a normal conversation without me stuttering."

"You sound like my classmate, and friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Carapace claimed.

"Wait, are you Marinette?!" Cat Noir exclaimed. Ladybug dropped her transformation in response.

"Hi!" Marinette greeted her teammates.

"You said Rena was your best friend under the mask, so this makes her, Alya!" Carapace realized. Rena dropped her transformation.

"That was too easy!" Alya cried dramatically. Marinette reached over.

"There, there, Alya," Marinette mocked comfort. "Your turn Kitty." 

"Okay. I am a model and I go to school with Marinette and Alya," He claimed.

"Let me guess...the stray cat is actually Mr. Sunshine Boy?" Alya asked. Cat Noir raised an eyebrow.

"A-Alya!" Marinette stuttered.

"Mr. Sunshine Boy?" Queen Bee asked.

"Adrien Agreste. It's a small nickname of mine that I call him when Mari and I are gossiping," Alya explained.

"You're right," Cat Noir released his transformation, "I am Adrien Agreste and I made that easy because I was too eager to show who I am to M'lady," Adrien explained, reaching over to Marinette's hand in order to kiss her fingertips. Marinette squeaked in response.

"My turn! I live in the Grand Paris Hotel!" Queen Bee stated.

"You're Chloe, aren't you?" Marinette guessed.

"Oui," Queen Bee dropped her transformation.

"No wonder you were acting kinder all of a sudden!" Alya exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Carapace, let me guess...Nino?" Adrien asked.

"Yep," Carapace released his transformation.

"So, now we don't need to meet on the rooftops to exchange the outfits for the masquerade. But we are still wearing masks," Marinette claimed. Alya started to hum.

"Are you okay Als?" Nino asked, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders. Alya started humming louder.


	7. Part 6

**A/N: I realized that I have started referring to Jade Turtle as Carapace. Well, it is his official name. But oh my word, Anansi had me fangirling like crazy! Same with Sandboy! Cause OMG KWAMII LOVE! And NALYA/DJWIFI!**

* * *

Alya looked at Nino and sighed.

"Nino, you really have no idea what song I was humming?" She asked him. Nino shook his head no. Marinette's eyes lit up in recognition. She had been playing the tune in her head, trying to think of the song, it sounded familiar and now she knew where it came from. Marinette continued humming the song and Alya smiled brightly. Nino and Adrien groaned.

"M'lady, would you tell you loyal kitty what song you two were humming?" Adrien pleaded.

"Alya only listens to this song all the time," Marinette claimed. Adrien sighed. He wasn't expecting a clue. The Turtle, Bee, and Cat all rolled their eyes.

"I'm seriously suspecting that you two, fox and bug, will be leaving us in the dark a ton from now on," Chloe sighed. Nino and Adrien agreed. Marinette and Alya exchanged glances and sighed.

"The song is, We are Family by Sister Sledge," Alya stated.

"Oh!" Chloe and Adrien gasped.

"Of course, why couldn't I think of that?" Nino sighed.

"I don't know, are you sure you are Alya's boyfriend?" Marinette teasingly asked. Adrien and Chloe laughed. Nino simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am such a good boyfriend. Didn't you know, a good boyfriend shouldn't be able to tell that his girlfriend is a superhero and they definitely should forget their favorite song," Nino sarcastically replied. The hero team just laughed. Alya went over and hugged him.

"Nino, you are an amazing boyfriend. Maybe you could use flashcards with facts about me on them," Alya giggled. Nino rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Good idea, Alya," Nino claimed. Soon they all went home to get some sleep and to think about that meeting and its events.

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up the next day, blinking away the remaining sleepiness. I got out of bed to get ready for school. I want to try something new. I pulled out a red tank top and a black cardigan. I grabbed a pair of navy blue ripped jeans and black converse. I put them on after showering. I pulled my hair into my signature twin tails. I grabbed the new ladybug printed purse I created a month ago. I picked up my sleeping kwamii and gently laid her in my bag. I went downstairs to grab a few cookies and placed them underneath Tikki.

"Hello, Marinette!" I turned and saw my papa with his chef hat on, holding a bag of pastries.

"Hi, Papa! I got to go to class, don't want to be late again!" I exclaimed. He handed me the bag and I ran across the street to the school. I was actually super early. Papa never looks at the time. I opened the bag to see an assortment of different treats. I smiled and pulled out a croissant. I failed to notice a certain limo pull up as I took a bite of the croissant. Suddenly, the croissant was snatched out of my hands. I looked up to see Adrien, smirking at me before taking a bite of my croissant, right where I had taken a bite. I blushed as he reached up and brushed off a few of the bread crumbs that had fallen on the corners of my mouth.

"Good morning, bugaboo," He greeted. I greeted him without stuttering. "Hey Mari, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, kitty?" I asked him.

"Would you be my lady?" Adrien asked. What does he mean by that?

"I thought I already was. You've been calling me that since we first met," I claimed. He chuckled.

"I mean officially, girlfriend and boyfriend," He explained. I blushed.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I answered, giggling. He smiled widely and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey lovebirds!" We pulled away and turned to see Alya and Nino.

"Are you official? Can I post about Ladybug and Cat Noir _finally_ being a thing?" Alya asked.

"Let's wait. Don't want to be too suspicious," Adrien claimed.

"I can see the headline now: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng start dating at the same time as our Parisian heroes. Is this a coincidence, or could they be the same people?" I giggled. Adrien narrowed his eyes at me.

"Haha, very funny, M'lady," Adrien sarcastically retorted. I noticed what my friends were wearing just then. Alya is in a pair of black ripped jeans and a flowy, orange blouse with her miraculous hanging from her neck. She is also wearing soft orange converse with black laces. Nino is in a black baseball cap, forest green headphones, a forest green t-shirt with 'Turtley Awesome' on the front, black ripped jeans, and forest green converse, along with his miraculous tied around his wrist. Adrien is wearing a black Gabriel t-shirt that reads 'When I'm with you, I'm feline good' in lime green, he has black jeans and lime green converse. He also is wearing his miraculous ring on his finger.

"Hey guys," We look and see Chloe, without Sabrina. Chloe is in a white cardigan, a yellow shirt with black, horizontal stripes, and black pants with yellow converse. She has her miraculous comb gripped into her ponytail. Chloe is looking at us timidly. I walk over to her.

"Morning Chloe!" I greeted her. She smiled before her face turned to one of shock. Or at least I think, I gave her a hug so I can't tell. But she did stiffen in surprise. I pulled back and now I can see her face of shock. I turn to the rest of the gang who all had surprised, yet amused looks on their faces.

"What? She is a part of our team, is she not?" I defended.

"You are right, bugaboo. Chloe is a part of our team and we can't do anything about it," Adrien agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that your honest opinion or are you just trying to stay on my good side?" I asked him.

"Uh...both?" He answered. I giggled.

"Also, that isn't nice to say. Chloe is now my friend," I declared.


	8. Part 7 - Final Chapter

A/N: Guess what's here…the final chapter! Hope you enjoy this finale as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well here we go….

* * *

No one's P.O.V. ~

"Really?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you will always hold the title of best friend," Marinette responded.

"Well, duh girl!" Alya laughed. The bell to go to class rang and we all went together. Our classmates were surprised to see Chloe with us in our group.

"Close your mouths or you'll catch bugs," Marinette told them. Alya, Adrien, Nino, and Chloe all snorted while the class just shut their mouths.

TIME SKIP, TO THE NIGHT BEFORE THE BALL, BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MAGIC OF COOKIES!! AND YOUR LAZY AUTHOR ~

The miraculous girls gathered at Marinette's house. Alya, Chloe, and Marinette were all in her room getting ready. Currently, Chloe is braiding Alya's hair and Marinette is curling hers. Alya puts Chloe's hair up into a tight bun and sticks Chloe's miraculous into it. After, Chloe puts eyeliner on Marinette and Alya before putting some on herself. The girls each do their own mascara. Alya put her contacts in so she wouldn't pull a Marinette and walk into a pole. They fastened their masks upon their faces and applied lipstick to their lips. Chloe's pink, Alya's reddish orange, and Marinette's red. They slipped into their dresses in the bathroom, one at a time and did a runway walk out, giggling all the while.

Chloe's dress looks like her suit. Its yellow with black stripes, like on her suit. It is also lined with sequins to make it sparkle. The style is a short sleeve, sweetheart neckline, dress.

Alya's dress is a simple sleeveless dress that is orange and the skirt that separates to reveal another skirt that is white. (Picture Elena of Avalor's dress) There are brown sequins that cascade to the bottom of the dress.

Marinette's dress is red with black sequins forming the black spots for the ladybug look. It's a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline styled dress. There is a black belt that is sewn on and is tied into a bow at the hip.

With the boys ~

The miraculous dudes, Nino and Adrien, were at the Agreste mansion getting ready in Adrien's room. Marinette had given Adrien the suits to take to the mansion the evening before during patrol. Adrien clasped his fake cat ears to his hair and smoothed his hair into his cat noir position before fastening his mask to his face too. Nino placed in contacts so he could see while in the mask, which he fastened on afterward. They slipped into their suits.

Adrien was in black blazer and slacks with a lime green handkerchief in the pocket of the blazer with a soft lime green undershirt. He put on his black dress shoes as well.

Nino wore a dark, forest green blazer with matching slacks, black undershirt. A black handkerchief was in his blazer pocket. He also wore a black pair of dress shoes, identical to Adrien's. He had a dark, forest green baseball cap to go with. He had also bought turtle themed headphones to make the outfit totally him.

The boys transformed and leaped out the window and met the girls, who had also transformed, at the Eiffel tower.

"M'lady," Cat Noir greeted, kissing Ladybug's cheek, causing the heroine to blush.

"Hey kitty," She responded.

"Ready guys?!" Queen Bee excitedly asked. Then, we all took off in the direction of the Grand Paris Hotel. We dropped down into an alley nearby and detransformed. The boys took one look at their girlfriends and their jaws dropped. Rena Rouge and Ladybug giggled while Queen Bee just rolled her eyes, smirking.

"I know, I am just fabulous," Queen Bee teased. "Now come on! I want to go see what Daddy has planned!" All five of them walked in, Rena Rouge and Ladybug having their hands in the crook of their respective boyfriend's arms. Queen Bee led the way into the ball. When they made it in, all conversations paused and looked at us in surprise.

"Ladybug! You and your team made it!" The mayor greeted. Ladybug let go of Cat Noir's arm a shook hands with Mayor Bourgeois.

"Told you we'd make time outside of our busy lives outside the mask to come," Ladybug responded with a chuckle.

"Apologies but my daughter claims to not be feeling quite right and decided to skip the ball as to not get others sick as well," the mayor explained.

"That is quite alright I hope she feels better soon," Ladybug said. He nodded.

"Now I have other guests to attend. Have a good time tonight!" And with that, the mayor left for other wealthy people. The boys ventured to the snack table and Rena Rouge and Ladybug turned to face Queen Bee.

"Sick?" Ladybug asked. Rena Rouge giggled and Queen Bee pouted.

"What else can I say if the party being thrown is at my own home?" She defended.

"It's okay girl, we're just messing with you," Rena claimed. Ladybug nodded in agreement. A slow song came on. Carapace came up and asked Rena Rouge to dance and Cat Noir followed.

"M'lady, may I have this dance?" Cat Noir asked.

"Of course, silly kitty," Ladybug responded.

Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V. ~

He led me out onto the dance floor and placed my hand around his neck before moving his hands to go around my waist. (Picture Mike and Eleven at the Snowball at the end of season 2 of Stranger Things)

"You look stunning tonight princess," Cat Noir whispered into my ear. I blushed deeply.

"Y-you clean up n-nicely too," I stuttered. He gave me the annoying smirk that always makes him look like he is up to no good.

"Nice to know I can break your walls down enough to make you stutter and blush," Cat Noir teases.

"Shut up," I retorted, blushing deeper. His smirk widened in success before softening into a smile. Cat Noir leaned closer so his forehead was pressed against mine and he just stared into my eyes with his love filled green eyes. Gathering all the courage that I feel when standing up to bullies and akumas, I leaned up and kissed him. After what felt like an eternity, which was only 30 seconds, we slowly pulled away and stared happily into each other's eyes, and smiled.

No one's P.O.V. ~

Soon the song ended and the night was spent lingering with the other heroes, dancing to more songs, giving autographs and taking photos with fans/classmates.


End file.
